Turnabout's Fair Play
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Another fluffy oneshot with my fav boys


_A/N: Another fluffy oneshot, this time it's Justin's turn to treat the boys. Enjoy! Ohhh...and I own no one._

I stared at the food laden tables and smiled. After Mark and Glen had gone through to all the trouble to throw an early Christmas party, I knew I had to do something special for them. And what better than cooking Thanksgiving dinner. But I knew that I just couldn't do it for them and leave everyone else out, so I made plans to do a giant spread for all three rosters, as well as the crew. As a bonus, I called each of the guy's families and told them of the dinner and asked if they would be able to make it. I even swallowed a bullet and called Sara to see if she would bring the girls to join in. And that was something that I never, ever want to do again. I had to kinda twist my words and say that it was Vince's idea for her to agree.

We'd be in the air on Thanksgiving day so I decided to throw it the day before. I enlisted the help of Drew, Ray, Show, and Oleg. There was just no way that I would have been able to do it all myself. Although it was extremely hard to keep it a secret, especially from Glen. Drew, Oleg and I had been at the dinning hall I had rented since dawn, Oleg working on pies while I babysat turkeys and made stuffing. Drew was putting the finishing on the decorations while Ray was back at the hotel gathering the guy's families together. The dress was dressy casual and there were games and coloring books to keep the kids busy, as well dancing.

I was straightening a center piece on one of the tables when my phone starting ringing. Without looking I knew it was Glen and let it go to voicemail. As my phone beeped pitifully I felt horrible doing that, but I wanted this to be a surprise and I knew that if he asked me where I was then I would let it slip. Especially if he used his deep, seductive voice that he uses when he wants something. At twenty past one Ray showed up with the families and Vince trailed in behind them, looking around the room as the various kids mingled and headed towards the area that we had set up for them.

"Mr. McMahon. Happy Thanksgiving sir." I smiled as I shook his hand.

"It is now. But once Mark and Glen get here, it may not be. They're worried sick about you. Kane and Taker have made their rounds trying to find you." He said returning my smile.

"Once the two bears get fed, Kane and Taker will disappear and Mark and Glen will be back." I laughed.

"I hope so, for your sake." Vince laughed lightly then took a deep breath his smile widening. "Smells wonderful."

Vince headed towards the kitchen where Oleg was just pulling out the pies and putting the finishing touches on the green bean casserole. I looked down at my watch and picked my bag up from it's spot by the head table and headed into the bathroom. I changed from my jeans and tank top to a pair of dark washed jeans and an orange long sleeved shirt with a white and blue strip running across the chest. As a finishing touch I spritzed Stetson Untamed and checked myself in the mirror. Hopefully Mark and Glen won't be too mad at me after they see the meal. I was just putting my other clothing back in the bag when I heard Mark hollering in the main room.

"JUSTIN....YOU GIT YER SCRAWNY ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

"_Scrawny? He thinks I'm scrawny?_" I thought to myself as I walked out of the bathroom. "Watch your mouth Deadman, there are children here." I said as I walked up behind him.

"Just where in the hell have you been?" He demanded as stared at me hard.

"Here." I said as I crossed my arms, I hated it when he got into these moods.

"Doing what?" Before I could say anything twin ear piercing screeches rent the air.

"DADDY!!!!"

Mark turned around slowly as Gracie, and Chasey attachedthemselves to his legs. His eyes immediately teared up as he dropped to his knees and wrapped them in his massive arms. They stayed in the crouched hug for almost five minutes, all three of them trying not to cry. Near the door I seen Sara hovering as she watched the three on the floor. She seen me watching her and drew her thumb across her throat before she disappeared through the door. Yup, I'm in deep, deep shit now. I shook my head and walked over to where Shawn was playing with his children and watched as they romped on the floor, smiling as they tried to out wrestle the Heart Break Kid.

"How'd you pull this off?" Glen asked quietly as he walked up behind me.

"With the help of friends." I said truthfully as I turned and looked at him, a small smile on my face.

"Mark's girls...."

"Yeah, I tried to get a hold of Gunner, but I couldn't."

We stood there quietly as children and families mingled, caught up and just had an all around great time. Chasey and Gracie had come up and drug Glen laughingly over to the board game table, leaving Mark and I standing off to the side. His eyes were moist as he watched his daughters running around with other kids their age and climbing over Glen. Discreetly he interlaced his fingers with mine and squeezed them lightly. As we stood there Oleg walked up and whispered in my ear that I was needed in the kitchen. I disentangled mine and Mark's fingers and headed that way, slipping through the crowd basically unnoticed.

In the kitchen standing by the stove was Sara, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes blazing. I gulped and walked over to her, hoping that my smile didn't look like a sick grimace. I offered her my hand but the gesture went ignored. I felt my smile slip alittle and pulled my hand back, clearing my throat before speaking; but she beat me to it.

"I talked to Vince."

"_Uh oh, now I'm dead._" I thought as I swallowed hard.

"Seems he didn't know anything about this until earlier today. I don't like being lied too." Her voice dropped and I flinched, the simple movement bringing a dark grin to her face. "But, I do like seeing my girls happy. And if that means spending the day with their no good father, then I guess it's ok."

"Thank you for bringing them. It means alot to Mark." I said in a clipped tone, I really wanted to lash out about the 'no good father' comment, but now wasn't the time.

Sara just nodded her head and disappeared again out the back door, leaving me along in the kitchen with my thoughts. I sat down on a stool by the stove and let the few tears that had gathered in the corner of my eyes fall. I didn't even know why I was crying, but soon the few tears turned into rivers running over my cheeks and soaking my shirt. I heard the door open and palmed my eyes, trying to dry them quickly. Apparently it wasn't quick enough, I felt arms around my shoulders and lips against my eyelids whisking away the excess moisture. I blinked and looked up into Mark's eyes.

"Whatcha crying for?" He asked, his arms still around my shoulders.

"Nothing. Just got some steam in my eyes from checking on the turkeys." I lied, he didn't need to know what Sara had said; it would only ruin his day with his girls.

"When are those birds going to be done?"

"There's about five minutes left. Can you send Drew and Ray in here please?"

"Sure. You sure yer alright?"

"Yeah, so spend time with your girls." I said, smiling as I pushed him out of the kitchen.

With a playful growl he headed back out into the eating area and I stuffed my hands into the pot holders on the counter. As the timer went off Ray and Drew walked in, watching as I opened the door and checked the pop up timer on the turkeys.

"Mark said you wanted us?"

"Yeah, you want to get everyone seated?" I asked as I took one bird out and spooned broth over it.

"Sure." They headed back out as I turned to finish taking out the turkeys.

Soon Oleg and Drew joined me again and helped me cart the turkey's out to the tables. One each long trestle table there were five turkeys, surrounded by sweet potatoes, mash potatoes, three different types of stuffing, cranberry sauce, green bean casserole, and rolls. Vince sat at the head table with his family and lead everyone in prayer before he turned everyone loose on the food. The hall buzzed with laughter and talking as bowls, plates, butter, gravy and countless other items were passed around.

Quietly I made a plate and slipped into the kitchen where I left it on the table, just in case Sara came back and was hungry. As I headed back into the other room I heard the backdoor open and knew that my estimate had been right. I slide back into my seat next to Glen and looked at him innocently as he stared at me curiously. With a smile I grabbed a roll and slathered it in butter. Across from me Mark was getting his girl's plates ready and laughing at something Chasey was saying. The scene brought a few tears back to my eyes, and forced myself not to cry.

I felt Glen's hand on my thigh and smiled, happy that I could do this for them and everyone else. As I dug into my plate my smile grew wider as I pictured their faces when they got part two of their surprise later. This was going to be a Happy Thanksgiving indeed.

Well maybe not for the people roomed next to us.


End file.
